This invention relates to a heat-insulation-lined tank having various advantages as a large-size storage tank for low-temperature liquids such as liquefied natural gases, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
For tanks handling liquified methane, a number of insulation linings have been proposed, but none has proved really practical. Tanks with heat-insulation coverings which are in wide use require a large volume of expensive structural steel for low-temperature service. This adds greatly to the construction cost of the tanks, and particularly of tankers for the transportation of liquefied natural gases at low temperatures.